


Home

by oneplumshortofafruitpie



Category: Free!
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5012152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneplumshortofafruitpie/pseuds/oneplumshortofafruitpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru could not believe his ears. They had been in Tokyo for two whole years, and Makoto is just now talking about living together... <em>because his mom made him.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

Haru could not believe his ears.

They had been in Tokyo for two full years now, and Makoto is just now talking about living together... because his _mom_ made him.

Haru had been dropping not too subtle hints since the day he decided to go to a university in the same city as Makoto. When Makoto admitted to eating ramen more often than not, Haru told him how he would gladly cook for him every day if he could. He makes sure they stay at each others' places as often as possible. He leaves practically half his wardrobe at Makoto's, and yet never wears them when staying at his place, instead choosing to wear Makoto's clothes home and keep them at his apartment. He shows what a great roommate he would make by tidying both their apartments, and by not disturbing Makoto when he has classwork to do.

Haru thought for _sure_ he would get a response from Makoto when he alluded to being lonely.

And yet here they are two years later. 

_Two years_.

Haru might be a tad bitter.

 

"Why on earth are you just now mentioning this." Haru huffs and roughly brushes his bangs out of his eyes, glaring at Makoto. 

"Well, I, um," the brunette starts, looking anywhere but at Haru, and nervously rubbing the back of his head, "I knew I'd be a bother to you. And I wanted to prove to myself, and to you, that I can take care of myself—"

"Stupid, I know you can. And _you_ know that you are never a bother to me and that I like taking care of you."

"Y-you do?" Makoto stutters and blushes.

Doesn't he know that he's the one always taking care of Haru? That Haru is the one who's a bother, who's always staying in the cold bath too long, being a grumpy morning person, not talking for himself enough, stripping in public places (he can't help it, he can't just ignore the call of the water)...

"You understand meanings behind things I do even when I don't want you to, but I have to say _this_  out loud?" Haru slumps down onto the edge of his bed. "Is that honestly what was holding this up?"

Haru is just so frustrated. Why doesn't he  _get_ it? Why didn't he want to live with Haru as much as Haru wanted to live with _him_? Didn't he think about it every time he left Haru's apartment on a cold, dark night to take a train that far too long distance? Why can't he tell that it's all Haru wants when he's making excuses to stay at Makoto's every other night, even if it means less sleep.

"You already do a lot for me," Makoto swallows audibly and wrings his hands, "and I know I already nag you too much so I thought if we lived together you'd just get sick of m-"

A stinging guilt makes the tension in Haru's chest squeeze even tighter as he remembers words he said  _that night_. The words he wishes he could take back most. He grabs his head in his hands as he thinks of all their stupid mistakes and wasted time.

"You idiot!" Haru immediately regrets his harsh and loud tone, but his emotions have burst again, and he lashes out at Makoto _again_. "Do you know how much money we wasted, how many train rides? How much time did I—"

"I'm  _sorry_ , okay?!" Makoto interrupts, in an uncharacteristically loud and distressed voice, "I know I'm a huge idiot! Exactly! A clumsy, messy, untalented, annoying, needy idiot. Why would you want to live with me? Haru is so independent and... how could I have any idea you wanted this when—"

"It's like you don't even know I love you!"

Haru interrupts in possibly the loudest voice he's ever used, abruptly jumping up from the bed to stand in front of his friend. He can't listen to another second of Makoto's self deprecating, or watch him practically curl in on himself as he stands there shakily in front of Haru. 

The distress immediately evaporates from Makoto's expression, his green eyes wide and his mouth parted in shock.

And that's when Haru realizes what he just said.

He presses his fingers unsteadily against his lips and freezes.

"I-I didn't... know..." Makoto breathes out, still staring at Haru with those big, bright green eyes. 

Haru, for some reason, can't look away like he usually would when he's this red and embarrassed.

"I-I mean, not like that!" He regrets the knee-jerk lie as soon as he sees Makoto's eyelids droop in confused sadness, "Well,  _yes_  like that, b-but what I meant was even if I wasn't  _in_  love with you, I'd still love you more than anything... a-and you should know that."

Haru is bright red, but he's firm in his words and stares determinedly up at his best friend.

Makoto claps his quivering hands over his mouth, emerald eyes brimming with tears under crinkled brows, obviously trying not to break out crying.

"Mako...ahh… I think I might prefer it when you're upset with me…don't cry…" Haru fumbles, reaching a tentative hand out toward Makoto's shoulder. 

A tear trickles down Makoto's cheek and Haru thinks about wiping it away, but before he gets the chance, he's grabbed by his shoulder and roughly pulled into Makoto's broad and comforting chest. Haru exhales an unsteady breath of relief, and inhales the warmth and soothing smell of Makoto.

"I love you, too, Haru. So much. S-so, so much. With everything that I am. I love you. I love you…Haru... Haru-chan..." His voice is quiet and as shaky as his hands, as he gently cards his fingers through Haru's hair.

Haru shoves his face into Makoto's neck where it fits perfectly beneath his chin. Suddenly, his torrent of emotions have calmed, and he is at peace.

He has never felt more at home.

"I know."

That's when Haru feels more than hears Makoto finally release a sob. He squeezes Haru tighter, if it were possible, and buries his face in his hair. They hold each other like that until Makoto gets a grip on his breathing, Haru's throat tight and heart clenching the whole time.

"I believe that you mean it, but I…" Makoto leans back, cups Haru's face in his hands, and whispers, "I don't understand…How could I be so lucky?"

Haru abruptly whacks Makoto's chest, then turns his face away to hide that his own eyes are stinging with tears.

"Stupid…" Haru takes a deep breath, then turns to look back at the practically glowing man holding him so gently, "What you don't understand is yourself. How could I not love you? You are apparently blind to your own allure."

Haru smirks slightly and Makoto giggles.

"If you say so." He shrugs, smiles one of those stupidly beautiful smiles, and reaches up to brush his fingers across Haru's cheekbones, his nose, his forehead, tracing any paths he can find on the gentle angles of his face. His smile grows huger with each second, until it looks like he can't contain his next words any longer. 

"Hey, did you know…?"

"Hmmm…?"

Haru was too entranced by watching Makoto's expression, and with feeling the adoration in the caress of his fingertips, to properly form words.

"We're in love." Makoto punctuates his sentence with another childish giggle and a grin that feels like the sun shining on Haru's face.

Haru couldn't help but huff a quiet laugh and smile back.

Haru doesn't know how long they stay like that, smiling, Makoto tracing his features.

Long fingers trail over the rim of Haru's ear, his jawline, down his neck, and eventually back up into his hair. He threads his fingers through the soft black locks at the nape of Haru's neck and rests his hand there. Haru leans forward until their foreheads touch, maintaining eye contact.

"You've always had me, and you always will." Haru's voice is soft.

Makoto inhales sharply and his bottom lip quivers.

"You'd better not cry again."

"Sorry."

Makoto has on a watery eyed smile yet again, and with how close they already are, Haru can't help but lean in to taste it.

He pulls back quickly, but the kiss was so sweet and so natural, yet so _electric_ , that Haru can hardly open his eyes again afterward, still reeling from the sensation.

"Mmm…I can't wait for more of  _that_  in our future," Makoto reads his mind, as usual.

"Then don't wait," Haru breathily responds, his eyes flicking up briefly to heavy-lidded green ones, then back down to soft pink lips.

The hand in Haru's hair tightens and pulls him forward immediately, their lips meeting firmly this time. Makoto's other hand moves to Haru's cheek and tilts his head for a better angle. They test the waters and, like they had (each secretly) always imagined, they quickly figure each other out.

They find a rhythm and lose track of time, the rest of the world fading around them, until it is just the two of them.

At some point Haru vaguely realizes his hands won't stop roaming over Makoto, gripping his shoulders, digging into firm biceps, gliding over his chest, diving into messy brown hair.

The other's hands are trailing down Haru's sides, and he gasps into Makoto's mouth as fingers trail over the exposed skin at the hem of his shirt.

Makoto's lips were quickly unraveling his sanity, Haru realizes, as he sighs out Makoto's name between kisses and harsh breathing. In response, Makoto grips Haru's hips tightly and lets out a low noise in the back of his throat.

Suddenly, the urge to close remaining space between them is too strong, and Haru finds himself climbing into Makoto's lap. ( _When did they end up on his bed?_ )

Makoto turns his head away and attempts to catch his breath.

"Wait Haru, isn't this too fast?"

"Our whole lives isn't enough time?" Haru replies impatiently. Yet he is calm, because he knows that they have all the time they need in their future together, too.

"Ah…Good point." And Makoto reaches back out to hold on to the person he would surely live the rest of his life with, as he intended to never let go.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is like 3 years old, and for some odd reason (procrastinating on actual work) I decided to edit it...? If you are reading this then that means you're hung up on makoharu too, so that makes me feel better I guess. 
> 
> Are you dying because the new movie is coming out soon?! harumakotokyo on the big screen!!!!! Not that I've been wating years for this or anything......


End file.
